


{FanVid} The Librarians || Lost Boy

by RenegadeMasquerade



Series: Librarians Fanvids [1]
Category: The Librarian (Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring clips from The Librarians (seasons 1 & 2) (& and a few The Librarian and the Quest for the Spear) & the song Lost Boy by Ruth B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On YouTube:

[The Librarians || Lost Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJroyx4E_VM)


	2. Chapter 2

On YouTube:

[The Librarians || Lost Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJroyx4E_VM)


End file.
